


i hate myself

by captainskit



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, choco should post her contribution to this beautiful cause, yaoi action ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainskit/pseuds/captainskit
Summary: well this is odd





	i hate myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeSayNosoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/gifts), [Donald Trump](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Donald+Trump).



“Nagisa-kun....”  
Karma blushed furiously, his muscular ass arms folded.   
Turning to face his senpai, Nagisa opened his smol mouth to speak in a v shy manner  
“Karma sama u have red lines across ur face”  
Kyaaah, karma thought, nagisa kun is so kawaii..  
Karma sama rolled up his sleeves, lowering his smexy eyes as sweat rolled off his arms what the fuck  
“What do you think, nagisa kun..”  
“S-sugoi! Yas s-s-sugoi indeed, k-karma..kun”  
Karma viciously took his kohai by the arms and pinned him against the wall (+2 points for kabedon)  
“Kun...! You use sama with me when we’re in the bedroom.. understand?!”  
“Y-yes karma sama..!! Ur very smexy karma sama..!”

That’s when Kayano san walked in  
“Kayano san?!!” exclaimed Nagisa kun  
“Nagisa chan.. I-I was wearing your dress.. I thought you’d like me more in it.. d-daisuki!!!!!”  
she held her confession letter in front of her face and mumbled to herself  
“No, Kayano san.” Karma sama stepped in front of his nagisa kun as if to shield him from tentacle girl  
“He is mine now..”  
Karma whipped a fuckin stink bomb out his pocket and dropt that shit in the house disregarding any potential family members inside + Kayano and nagisa kun and Karma sama dropkickt owt the window the end

_**Part 2** _

“Daijoubu karma sama?”

“Sí, nagisa kun”

“;0 SUPANNISSHU!!! K-Karma kun ur so exotic and sugoi!!!”

“I know right”

~~**oh wait they say this from hell because when they dropkickt out the window they both died but well karam died first and nagisa got turned on by his corpse and died of blood loss due to excessive bleeding from the nose~~

 

 

 

 

 

_AND THATS THE TEA_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry  
> Not just for my inactivity  
> But for the pathetic excuse of a comeback that is this piece of writing  
> Forgive my sins ilu  
> I’m gonna be sound religious after I post this I swear  
> \- ur girl emily


End file.
